


Good Girl

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, dom!Fitz, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “That’s it. That’s my good girl, pet.”Jemma practically purred in response to Fitz’ praise, her back arching off the bed as she sought more of him. He knew her so well, knew just how to bring her right to the brink of pleasure, and hold her there until she was nearly out of her mind. She would never admit it aloud, but there were times when she thought he could get her off just by speaking to her.She supposed that wasn’t a surprise.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone surprised that we're going back to Dom!Fitz for this?
> 
> Today's prompt: praise kink

“That’s it. That’s my good girl, pet.”

Jemma practically purred in response to Fitz’ praise, her back arching off the bed as she sought more of him. He knew her so well, knew just how to bring her right to the brink of pleasure, and hold her there until she was nearly out of her mind. She would never admit it aloud, but there were times when she thought he could get her off just by speaking to her. 

She supposed that wasn’t a surprise. 

She’d been chasing approval since before she could walk. 

Part of Jemma wanted to roll her eyes at the pop psychology aspect of it. Just because she was a textbook overachiever didn’t mean she was addicted to approval. She just liked recognition. Same as following rules, it left her warmed through with a sense of accomplishment, and if it could come with a mind-blowing orgasm, well… Who would say no to that?

She keened as Fitz worked her clit mercilessly, lashing it with his tongue and driving her to the brink, and just like that she was flying. Jemma was aware of little else than the tightness in her throat and the colors bursting behind her eyelids as her cunt clenched around his fingers, her entire body working as hard as possible to please him. 

He kept her going, using lips and tongue and fingers to milk her orgasm nearly to the point of pain and leaving Jemma a limp, delirious mess in the center of their mattress. She was still sucking in as much air as possible, struggling to fill her depleted lungs when Fitz moved to hover over her and dropped a kiss on her lips. Jemma could taste the dark, musky taste of her own arousal on his lips and she sighed into the kiss. She could feel his lips pulled into a smile against hers and immediately went light-headed. 

Fitz was pleased. 

That was all she wanted and Jemma gladly allowed herself to be manipulated by Fitz as he shifted onto his back and draped her over him. She could feel his cock, hard and hot against her hip, and shivered. That was for her, because of her, and she couldn’t wait to see what would come next. 

“Y’ did so well, pet,” Fitz murmured to her, his voice sweet and thick as honey. Jemma pressed herself against him and nuzzled at his chin, happy to bask in his praise. “But I think y’ can do better.”

That piqued her interest, and she lifted her head just enough to meet his eyes. 

“What would you like?”

She watched his eyes go dark with need and felt her nipples tighten. Jemma would gladly do whatever he asked at this point, simply to keep him looking at her like that. 

“I want your mouth, pet.” Fitz shifted onto his back and tucked one arm behind his head even as he encouraged her to shift lower. “I want t’ have that hot, sweet little mouth o’ yours suck me off, and if y’ do a good enough job,” he gave her a smile that instantly reignited her desire despite her recent orgasm, “there’ll be somethin’ nice in it for y’.”

That was all Jemma needed to hear. She immediately moved to straddle his thighs and lowered her mouth to him. She ran her tongue over Fitz’ prick, tracing the throbbing vein that ran along the underside before curling her tongue around the head. She locked her eyes on his as she took him between her lips and began to bob her head over him, the intensity of his gaze making her blood hum in her veins. 

“Fuck, yes, baby girl. Perfect. That’s my perfect pet, so good…”

Jemma hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder, her cunt slicking with fresh arousal as Fitz’ praise rang in her ears. 


End file.
